1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for cable management arms, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for conveniently mounting a cable management arm onto a rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain computer systems, such as computer network systems, are typically constructed from many separate computer units or servers that are positioned and stacked relative to each other in a rack. The various computer servers in the system are electrically interconnected to each other and provide various functions, such as storage, communications, calculations, etc. The rack includes a plurality of support columns, where each computer server is secured to opposing slide assemblies attached to the columns. The slide assemblies allow the server to be pulled away from the front of the rack so that each separate server can be serviced by technicians for various reasons, such as maintenance, replacement of computer cards, etc., while the server is still in operation.
A typical computer server includes a plurality of input and output cables coupled to a back panel of the server, including power cables, data cables, communication lines, keyboard lines, and so on. It is therefore desirable to include some type of cable management device, such as a cable management arm, that allows the various cables to be collected at the back of the computer server and rack for convenience and organization. The cable management arm is typically directly mounted to the rack by a plurality of screws. However, it is laborious to drive a plurality of screws in or out to attach or detach the cable management arm to the rack.
It is therefore desirable to find a new mounting apparatus for conveniently mounting the cable management arm to the rack.